Troll
Groups Wards Talents 'Resilience ' If these is one thing that everyone agrees on about Trolls, it is that they are darn near impossible to kill. Boasting tough, thick hides and an incredibly fast healing rate, it takes an incredible amount of effort for an individual to kill a Troll, but an onslaught from many foes can usually overwhelm a Troll's natural armor and healing capacities. 'Dislogical ' The way that members of your race think is a very interesting topic of scholarly discussion. When asked a question that is a matter of simply logic, members of your race will give a baffling and seemingly illogical answer. The interesting part is when several other members of your race are asked the same question, for they will all give the same seemingly illogical answer. Due to this phenomenon, Trolls are said to be dislogical, for their minds do not follow the same logic that the minds of other races do, yet they all share the same version of this different form of logic. 'Primitive ' For whatever reason, you and the other members of your race do not like innovation and will actively resist anything deemed as new by you. Troll settlements will very rarely allow for Goblins, Gnomes, or other people bringing technological wonders with them to stay within their walls for a significant period of time. This preference is due to an extreme discomfort that you and your race feel when they are in the presence of these autonomous devices. Scholars believe that this discomfort has something to do with their dislogical nature, but whatever the reason, this discomfort is nearly universal among members of the race. 'Methodical ' Trolls like everything to be in order, and they tend to be compulsive about this desire for orderliness. They have a big problem with anything being out of place, especially in their place of work or homes. This is probably why they do not like mechanical devices, since these are capable of moving objects out of the places that the Troll left them in. One the other side, this makes it very difficult to deceive a Troll since they will very likely notice an inconsistency if one exists. 'Fearless ' As it turns out, being really hard to kill does take a lot of the urgency out of life. It also takes a lot of the reasons to have and show fear out of life. Trolls are notorious for completely lacking fear. They don’t feel in internally, and they certainly don’t show it externally. As a result, they are known as being ferocious in combat, but also prone to incredibly stupid acts of foolishness. More than any other race, Trolls are prone to take actions very likely to result in their deaths due to the lack of fear that reminds members of other races that performing such actions is inadvisable. 'Slow ' Due to your long natural lifespan and the difficulty you find in dying due to other causes, you have no problem taking all of life slower than the pace that other races live at. You like to take everything in life slowly, including the speed at which you think. This can cause some conflicts with other races, especially those that don’t view virtues like patience with the same level of respect as you do. Little Details Everything about the way that Trolls think is irrational, but these irrationalities are consistent among all members of the race. Every Troll, when asked the same question, will give a similar answer rooted in what scholars are calling 'dislogic' that only Trolls seems to be able to grasp. They come to strikingly different conclusions than members of other races, even when both have been given the exact same facts and evidence about the topic of discussion. This makes intellectual discourse with Trolls nearly impossible. The conclusions that they come to are not random at all, due to the consistence between members of the race. This can also lead to a rather amusing event when a Troll is asked to explain their logical steps and how they came to a particular conclusion. The bewildering trail that they describe is completely insane sounding to anyone listening, except for other Trolls who will simply nod in agreement to each point as they are presented. Startlingly resilient, boasting very thick skin that can rival even the best light armors in terms of protection. They are also capable of rapidly regenerating any but the most extreme physical injuries. Even lost limbs can be regrown, although the process is very painful and takes several days to complete. An interesting side consequence of their resilience is that they lack fear of physical injury both in their daily lives and in combat. They also treat other people's injuries as if they were much less serious than they actually are. Troll healers are almost entirely unheard of due to the relative lack of seriousness of injury in Troll societies. Death is a very strange occurrence for Trolls, whether from natural or unnatural causes. Because of their resilience and tenacity, a dead Troll is a very rare sight, even in larger Troll settlements. Trolls do not know what to do with the dead since the concept doesn’t fit into their worldview very well. They usually just throw the dead in a hole and bury them, in a large Troll settlement they will dig a very large hole and leave it open until they fill it, then fill it in and dig another hole. They have static lifestyles and are strongly resistant to change, especially changes that would further automate their lives and take away the manual processes that give them comfort. Heavily industrialized races like Gnomes, Goblins, and Humans and initially treated with cautious and trepidation when they enter a Troll settlement. Manual processes give them a great deal of comfort, giving them an additional level of grounding with their surroundings, they seem to like having certainty that everything is still where they left it, and automation tends to move their objects while they are unintended. Slow and methodical, they have naturally slow reaction speeds in their actions and speech that has been known to heavily test the most patient of people. It is unclear to scholars if this is a sign if stupidity, careful consideration before acting, or a physical delay in the time that it takes for sensory information to reach their minds. Troll settlements have a very slow pace of life as a result of this aspect of the race. Swamp lovers, their skin dries very quickly in dry climates resulting in painful stiffness and cracking in the short term and complete paralysis and death over a long enough period of time. Trolls can live up to 600 years, and the average lifespan is around 400 years. Category:Race